


Playing for You

by crazykookie



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, San Diego Gulls, ahl, los angeles reigns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6845863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazykookie/pseuds/crazykookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 pasts and a present, about 22 and 20.<br/>A San Diego Gulls/Los Angeles Reigns story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing for You

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently at this game.

22\. 20. The net. The ice.

When once 22 had expected other for his life:  
a coat wove in white and a caduceus on his wall;

When once 20 had wanted other for his heart:  
a husband with a briefcase, dog, cat, picket fence;

Hand on his arm  
Pulled to his feet  
with fingers firm,  
"Are you okay?"

Skating on the top of their dreams

When you were young,  
you weren't here.


End file.
